Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag device and, in particular, relates to a drag device for a dual-bearing reel that regulates the relative rotation between a drive gear that interlocks with a spool of a dual-bearing reel and a drive shaft.
Background Art
In conventional devices, a star drag-type drag device that brakes the rotation of the spool in the line releasing direction can be disposed in the periphery of the drive shaft of a dual-bearing reel. The drag device adjusts the torque that can be transmitted between the drive gear and the drive shaft to suppress the tensile force that is applied to the fishing line. The drag device comprises a drag adjustment part (a star drag) that is screwed to the drive shaft and a drag member that is integrally and rotatably mounted on the drive shaft across from the drive gear. The drag member that is disposed on the drag adjustment part side of the drive gear is indirectly pressed by the drag adjustment part and presses the drive gear. Meanwhile, the drive shaft is prevented from rotating in the line releasing direction by a one-way clutch. Additionally, the drive gear can mesh with a pinion gear that is integrally and rotatably coupled with the spool.
In the known prior art, a sounding function emits a notification sound when this type of drag device drag operates. That is, when the spool rotates in the line releasing direction against the drag force (refer, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,816). A conventional drag device comprises a sound generating ring that is integrally and rotatably mounted to the back surface of the drive gear (the surface away from the handle) and a sound unit that is disposed on a gear member that is disposed across from the sound generating ring and a ratchet wheel. The sound unit has a striking pin that is mounted so as to be freely movable back and forth relative to a cylindrical housing part that is disposed on the gear member. The gear member is disposed on the back surface side of the ratchet wheel. The striking pin can extend through the ratchet wheel and come into contact with the sound generating ring. The striking pin sounds the sound generating ring by repeatedly impacting the sound generating ring by the relative rotation of the drive gear and the gear member during the drag operation.